


yeah, i'll be standin' there by you

by waywardprentiss



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s10e18 Nalowale i ke 'ehu o he kai (Lost in the sea sprays), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Minor Quinn Liu/Noelani Cunha, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardprentiss/pseuds/waywardprentiss
Summary: Steve smiles down at him and squeezes his waist, "I can't believe you're the one who wants to stay out here and dance."Danny laughs looking up at him, "You're always trying to get me to dance with you. I might as well just embrace it at this point.""I'm very happy to hear you say that, Danno." He says smiling at him with a glint in his eye.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 23
Kudos: 160





	yeah, i'll be standin' there by you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know man i just wanted them to dance.

The bar is packed. 

Steve can barely see Quinn and Rick through the crowd awkwardly shuffling next to each other.

He laughs and all of a sudden, she appears back at their table.

"You have to come save me," she says reaching for Noelani's hand.

"Oh! Uh, okay!" Noelani replies flustered but lets Quinn drag her out to the floor.

Steve smiles as he sees them dancing together, Rick completely forgotten by their side.

Their matching grins say it all and he can see Rick slowly back up and head to the bar.

He turns to Danny who's been watching the whole exchange too and smirks.

"Shall we join them?" He asks holding out his hand.

Just as the words leave his mouth, the song changes to Livin' On a Prayer.

Steve's smirk turns into a grin and he can hear Lou laughing at them.

Danny is shaking his head but he's smiling. He sets his beer down on the table and says, "What the hell."

He grabs Steve's hand and yells as he leads them to the floor, "Let me show you kids how we do it in Jersey!"

He precedes to dance like Steve has never seen him dance and he can't help busting out laughing.

Danny grins at him before the whole bar erupts in the chorus.

They spend the whole song like that. 

The entire bar singing in unison to a Bon Jovi song.

Steve shakes his head and thinks, this must be Danny's dream come true.

He turns away from laughing with Quinn to see Danny and Tani using their hands as makeshift microphones. 

"Woah, we're halfway there." They scream into their hands, "Woah-oh livin' on a prayer!" 

They start giggling so hard they miss the next line.

Junior comes over to Steve shaking his head, "What are we gonna do with them?"

Steve looks at him. There's sweat running down his face but Junior doesn't seem to care. 

He looks at Tani with the biggest smile Steve's ever seen him have.

Steve looks back at their respective partners as they belt out the last chorus of the song.

"There's nothing we can do, Junior."

They smile at each other just as Lou yells from his spot still at the table, "You idiots are gonna be buying me lunch all month!"

The whole group turns around to see him laughing at them holding his phone up recording the whole thing.

As they all laugh, the song ends and a slow one begins.

"Aw!" Danny exclaims, "Bryan Adams? Y'all are on a roll tonight!" 

The whole group laughs at him but they all stay on the dancefloor and pair up. 

Danny reaches for Steve, "You have to dance with me to this, babe."

"Yeah, yeah." He replies fondly putting his left arm around Danny's waist and gripping his hand with his right.

He can hear Danny singing quietly under his breath, "There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free."

Steve smiles down at him and squeezes his waist, "I can't believe you're the one who wants to stay out here and dance."

Danny laughs looking up at him, "You're always trying to get me to dance with you. I might as well just embrace it at this point." 

"I'm very happy to hear you say that, Danno." He says smiling at him with a glint in his eye.

Danny rolls his eyes.

"I'm already regretting it." he says and starts to pull away.

"No, don't even think about it." Steve says stopping him and pulling him in even closer than before.

Danny smiles at him before looking over his shoulder. He motions with his head, "Hey, look."

Steve turns them to the side to see what Danny's talking about.

Past Junior and Tani, who are dancing very close and very much only have eyes for each other, are Quinn and Noelani. 

Noelani has her arms around Quinn's neck. They seem to be talking quietly with each other. 

Steve sees them share a smile before turning back to Danny wanting to give them privacy.

"Everyone's pairing up, huh. Seems like we started a trend." Danny says with a smirk.

Steve smiles before a worried look crosses his face. "How are you feeling?"

Danny huffs. "I'm fine, babe. The doctor said I was good. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

He nods, "Yeah, guess so."

He pauses a minute before adding, "I hate watching you get hurt. I always have."

Danny looks at him sadly, "I know. I feel the same way about you."

He takes a minute to look around them before looking back at Steve.

"Maybe it's time we call it a day."

Steve knows he's not just talking about tonight.

He looks around at this makeshift family they've made for themselves. 

"Yeah." His face must betrey him because Danny cups his face.

"Hey, babe."

He doesn't continue until he meets his eye.

"I'm not talking about quiting tomorrow, Steve." Steve can't help but laugh. "But when we're ready, they've got it covered."

Danny's voice is so sincere, he feels tears well in his eyes.

He nods, "Ten years. That's a good number."

"You ready to spend the next ten with me, babe?"

He smiles, "What're we gonna do with all that time, Danno?"

"I think we can think of something, don't you?" Danny smirks moving his hand from Steve's bicep to wrap his arm around his waist and slap his butt.

Steve laughs, "Oh, that's how its gonna be, huh?"

"Yeah," Danny replies before Steve cups his face and kisses him. 

After a minute, they hear Tani whistle so they break apart to look at her.

"Save it for the bedroom you two!" she says smirking.

Junior holding onto her waist starts shaking his head, "Don't say that, Tani."

Danny starts laughing, "How about you just go home with her, Junes?"

He looks thoughtful for a minute and glances at her to see her smile. "Yeah, that works."

Steve looks back at Danny and smiles.

"Yeah, they'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> title is from bryan adams' song "heaven" which is also the song they dance to.


End file.
